Suddenly The Skies Are Falling
by smokemilk
Summary: Modern AU; Korra and Asami have been friends for as long as they know. It's time for them to choose their futures, but after a traumatic accident on the football field, things changed on their own. Years have passed, and they'll finally meet again. Is there more to their childhood crushes, or are some things just bound to end? Rated M for violent and sexual themes. [ Korrasami ]


Hey-hey.

This is a story set in the modern-ish AU. The names and places are the same as in the original show, but the technology is more modern, etc. Also, no bending or super-powers of any sort. Main themes are friendship, romance, hurt/comfort and some adventure.

[ **WARNING**! This is an **M-rated** story. It contains **sexual** and **violent content** and some **swearing**. ]

[ Pairing; Korra x Asami Sato. Other pairings are minor canon couples. (e.g Tenzin x Pema) ]

Ages: Korra - starts 17, later on is 20. Asami - starts 18 (a few months older than Korra), later on is 21. Other characters have a similar pattern in the story (e.g Bolin starts 17 and is also 20 later on).

( P. S: Anyone who is wondering if I'll continue "Sleeping Tides", I probably am not. I forgot what I wanted to do with the story, and moreso how to execute it. It'll be on a long hiatus, sorry. )

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : More of a prologue. Asami is visiting her classmate and dear friend, Korra, at her family's apartment, trying to study. Korra's father, Tonraq, has been away on a business-trip.

Drawing of the chapter: . /e8030db4118134e74f147c6930a5a34c/tumblr_o02y9dHNOS1um3v3ao1_ (made by me)

* * *

It was a dark winter night in Republic City. Snow was falling gracefully onto the ground, along with a subtle breeze in the cold, fresh air. Rooftops of seemingly endless houses and apartments were covered in white, but the streets remained relatively clean, as cars and people still crowded them, hurrying to their warm homes.

A few of smaller apartments were near the city's famous port, where the man-genius, Iknik Blackstone Varrick had rested his own main apartment and yachts at. The man had only allowed close friends and business-partners to live there, and one of those partners was a well-known man called Tonraq; served in the military for years, but decided to join Varrick and bring some of the Water Tribes' workforces and ideas to the main city itself, helping him with his varied business.

„Can you shut the window? You're letting all the warm out." An annoyed girl's voice came from one of the apartments.

„Allright, allright," another girl's voice said, sounding slightly playful, „I just wanted to see if dad would come soon." The window was shut by a dark-skinned, blue-eyed girl with a messy ponytail. She locked the window and turned around and gave her friend a big grin.

„It's been two weeks! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, fidgetting around and staring out of the window, as if her father's boat was arriving in any second.

Her friend seemed a bit unamused, sitting on the large, soft couch with a bunch of books and notes.

„I know, Korra," she sighed, reading throw her detailed notes of World Geography, „but shouldn't you be revising right now? We have a test tomorrow, and you know how strict „Mrs. Rock-up-her-butt" can be. She won't let you pass if she finds out you didn't study." she mentions the name Korra and her had made up for their most hated teacher.

„Chill, Asami," Korra turned around again, walking to the couch and sitting next to her, a bit too carelessly for her friend's taste, as some of the papers got under her bottom, „you know how easily I ace almost all of those tests." She grinned again, pride glimmering.

Her greeneyed companion sighed again, pulling the papers out under her slacker of a classmate's lazy butt, „If I wasn't there, you wouldn't ace a thing, Korra."

Korra's expression turned into a pout, „What d'ya mean?".

„Dude, I can see when you cheat off me."

„W-What? I never do that!" she protested, pointing a finger at Asami.

„You wrote 'Lord Poopington' as one of the answers for the people who have ruled the Earth Kingdom," Asami smirked, keeping her eyes on her notes and scanning through the pages, „I wanted to see if you'd actually write that, since I did, to trick you."

Korra's face turned deep red with embarrasment, „So it was your doing! I had to explain everything to the teacher for an hour, after school!" she pouted again.

„Nope, it was all your own doing, dumbo," the blackhaired teen giggled, looking at her friend this time, to enjoy her victory, „If you had atleast checked your answers, you wouldn't have had to."

Korra held her head in defeat, out of any comebacks, „Man..." she groaned, looking at the pile of books infront of them, „you won't save me this time, will you?"

Asami's giggles stopped and she thought for a moment. Sure, it was fun to trick Korra and have her own laziness backfire like that, but she did want to help her. They've been good friends for years, and have always given eachother support and care.

She remembered how she got really sick one day, and Korra was willing to skip school, bring her sweets and hot tea and stay with her hours, making her laugh and feel loved and cared for. Her father was loving, of course, but ever since her mother had died, he has had troubles with keeping his business up; he's grown trust-issues, and sometimes even Korra isn't allowed to visit. This had made their house a bit empty, to say the least.

„Korra," she started, placing her hand on the bummed-out girl's shoulder, „I'll help you out this time, but only," her pal looked at her with puppy-eyes, „if you promise to study for the next one, all by yourself, okay?"

The girl's face turned into a big, snarky grin again, something that Asami had grown to love over the years.

„Deal!" Korra said, pulling her into a strong hug, „You're the best, 'sami! I owe you." She added, burrying her face in her friend's neck as a sign of affection.

„A-Ah!" Asami yelped as she felt their bodies so close, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, hoping to Spirits that her secret crush wouldn't notice. „Y-Yeah, you're welcome." She stuttered, enjoying the embrace while it lasted.

Korra wasn't all that shameless either, as she purposelly has tried to take a sniff of her own secret crush's skin whenever they've hugged, and this time, she forgot to even pull away, holding the hug for a few more awkward moments.

„U-Uhm..." the silence was broken, „you can let go now."

„Oh!" Korra shot back, smiling shyly, „Sorry, I uhh.. I'm a bit tired."

Asami knew that was a lie. She's never tired. Or atleast, she hoped she wasn't.

„Allright," she coughed and picked up a book with tons of notes stuck inside it, handing it over to Korra, „there's a bunch of topics that might be in the test. Try to memorize the dates for all the Earth Kingdom's major discoveries and-„ she stopped, seeing how her friend's face was staring at her.

„Are you okay?" she asked, a bit nervous, „is there something on my face?" she asked again, touching her cheeks and lips, making Korra turn her head away suddenly.

„Yeah! I mean, I'm fine, yeah. Nothing wrong with your face." She said, chuckling it off and looking through the book, a face of confusion and disgust already appearing as she noticed the amount of dates there are in just one page, „I thought you were going to help me, 'sami."

The girl smiled and moved her head back into the books, „I will, but who knows when the teacher might decide to seperate us. After all, pretty much all of our answers look the same. You should really learn to improvise."

Korra knew she was right. Even though she never admits it, she's really afraid of being seated somewhere else. And even moreso, she doesn't really care for the tests themselves. She just needs an excuse to be with her beautiful friend.

„Ugh," the blue-eyed frowned, „I don't want to be seperated from you, in any way." She added, flipping through the pages.

Asami blushed at the wording. She didn't want Korra to be seated somewhere else either. The fact that her own beautiful friend wanted to peek „at" her so often made her flustered.

A few minutes of silent revising went by, and both of them were rather bored already. Korra stood up and walked to the window again, but not opening it. Just staring outside with a small smile.

Asami thought it was just her way of taking a break, even if she was just waiting for Tonraq again.

„Hey," her thoughts were interrupted and she perked her head up, „do you know which university you'll go to?" Korra asked, keeping her eyes on the port outside.

„Oh, I uh," the blackhaired teen was caught offguard, putting her book down, „I'm applying to Ba Sing Se University of Technology." She added, a hint of pride in her voice.

„Wow, really?" Korra turned around, her eyes wide with surprise. She knew Asami was smart, but never though she'd be _that_ smart, „I heard only the most clever kids in the world get in there, and almost half of them don't even make it through the first year!"

„I know," Asami replied, placing her hands on her thighs, „and that's why I want to apply even more. It has the sharpest minds and best business-people graduating, and I really think I can make Future Industries into something even bigger." She said, as confident as ever.

„So I'm guessing you plan on," Korra thought for a moment, crossing her arms, „engineering, or something?"

„Yes, and doing plenty of business studies."

„Huh, wow." The darkskinned girl looked away, a bit of sadness showing in her eyes. She knew even if she really wanted to, she could never get into that school. The thought made her rather upset to say the least, „Well, I wish you the best with that. I'm sure you'll do just great!" she smiled sincerely and turned her head towards her friend, who smiled back.

„Thanks. Do you know where you're applying?"

„Ah, well," Korra scratched the back of her neck, darting her eyes around the room, „I'm doing fine in all subjects, and as far as what I like to do and would be good to make a career out of, I got nothin' but football."

„Oh, so you're thinking of becoming a professional player?" Asami asked, not new to the sport ever since Korra picked it up in middleschool, but unaware exactly how dedicated she was.

„Yeah, something of the sort. I've been improving really well, even the coach says so!" she cheered.

„Are you sure? Do you have perhaps some alternatives just incase it doesn't happen to work out?" Asami asked a bit worriedly. Her friend gave her a reassuring smile with a slight chuckle.

„Yeah, I'm sure. Infact, next weekend will be one of the determining matches if my team gets to play against a real pro one," she walked around the room, then lazily sat on the couch again, „and because I'm the team's winning-card, no bragging intended, I gotta be there too."

„Wow, sounds like you are taking something seriously," the green-eyed girl said, then let her lips form into a smirk again, „for once."

Korra's smile was broken with an unamused glare, „Gee, thanks. I'm _so_ glad I have _such_ a supportive friend." She said sarcastically.

„Hey, I do support you," Asami nudged Korra's shoulder playfully, „I'm the one tending to your bruises and scratches after the match. You're really stubborn when it comes to admitting you're hurt."

„That's 'cause I'm not!" Korra exclaimed, pulling her shorts up and pointing at one of the three band-aids she has on her thigh, which had colorful pictures on them, „You just like to plaster my skin with those stupid things."

Asami had specifically gotten kids' band-aids to motivate Korra into being more careful on the field, but from the looks of it, she'll be a walking advertisement for all of those cartoon characters.

„Perhaps," she giggled, „they do make you look cute, though." and added a flirty remark.

„H-Hey!" Korra blushed visibly, pressing the shorts back, „I'm not cute, dude."

Asami giggled a bit louder at her friend's adorable reaction, letting a snort come out at the end of it, covering her mouth embarassedly.

Korra grinned, poking at her friend, „Now _that's_ cute!" she added, making Asami giggle and snort even more. The blue-eyed joined in with the giggling, and the two spent minutes just poking and making jokes, causing themselves to laugh even more.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and both of the girls looked up from the couch. It took them a few seconds, but once they realized who it was, Korra jumped up and ran to the door.

„Dad!"

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you would like to let me know how you feel about the story, give me critique or anything, please write a review! They motivate me a lot.


End file.
